Flexible pipes are needed for conveying fluids such as water, sour gas, carbon dioxide and hydrocarbons, some of which may be pressurized.
It is desirable that the pipe be flexible enough to be, for example, installed using a plough chute without collapsing or buckling, even in low temperature environments. The pipe should also be capable of containing high pressure flows under conditions of use, such as when buried, unrestrained and bent.